A garment, whether it be a pair of jeans or a polo shirt, typically has at least one label attached thereto. A main or brand label is typically provided on the garment which includes information regarding the brand name or trademark of the designer, retailer, manufacturer, and/or the like. The main label can also include information regarding garment size, garment care instructions, garment content, and/or any other desired information. The garment content information typically includes the percentage of materials used in the garment and the country of origin (COO) of the materials used in the garment. A separate size/content/care instructions (S/C/C) label is often provided on the garment which includes the information regarding garment size, garment care instructions, and/or garment content. In some instances three or more labels are utilized in order to provide all of the desired information to the consumer.
Currently, the information on these labels is printed with ink due to the superior speed and cost of printed labels as compared to woven labels where the information is provided with woven thread. Woven labels can take up to three weeks to obtain as compared to as little as one week for printed labels. Additionally, the printed labels can usually be obtained at a cost less than the woven labels. However, almost all high end retailers prefer the texture and appearance of woven labels as compared to printed labels. Many retailers believe consumers associate woven labels with higher quality garments. Thus, it is desirable to have woven labels, particularly when the labels are conspicuously and immediately viewable by the consumer at the point of sale.
Retailers often obtain very large quantities of individual types of garments over a considerable period of time. Due a wide variety of reasons, garment production may be switched from one manufacturer to another manufacturer (sometimes located in a different country) with little advanced warning. While this is not a problem with some labels, it may require frequent changes to the labels which include the content information (typically the S/C/C label). As a result, the S/C/C/ labels are seldom if ever stocked because they continuously change. Retailers are often faced with the dilemma of either waiting a lengthy period of time for new woven labels (with a possible loss of sales due lack of supply on store shelves) or more quickly obtaining printed labels (with a possible appearance of a lack of quality).
There is a desire to reduce the cost and/or lead time for garment labels while retaining the desirable texture and appearance of woven labels. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved garment labels.